Grand Theft Auto IV
thumbGrand Theft Auto IV ist der erste Teil der Grand Theft Auto-Reihe, der für die Next Generation Konsolen (Xbox 360, PS3), aber auch für den PC erschien. In Großstädten der USA wurden Werbeplakate vor der Veröffentlichung aufgehängt, das Spiel wurde groß beworben und ist der bislang erfolgreichste Teil. Man spielt Niko Bellic, der im Krieg seine Freunde durch Verrat verloren hat. Nach den Lügengeschichten seines Cousins begibt er sich nach Liberty City (basiert auf New York), wo er aber feststellt, dass sein Cousin gar nicht so nobel lebt, wie er behauptet. Der Großstadt-Alptraum beginnt und Niko wird vom Tellerwäscher zum Millonär... Missionstipps Lure *Ihr müsst einen Dealer erledigen, allerdings vom Dach des Gebäudes gegenüber. Nun wird es knifflig - der Dealer ist ja gar nicht zu sehen. Man sieht nur den laufenden Fernseher. Die einfache Lösung. Ihr seht links von dem Fenster eine Satelitenschüssel. Schießt einfach auf sie und der Fernseher wird ausgehen. Der Dealer steht auf, schaut nach - und schon ist er Kanonenfutter! One Last Thing... *Hier hat man die Qual der Wahl: Nimmt man das Geld oder entscheidet man sich für die Rache? Nun könnt ihr entscheiden - stirbt Roman oder Kate? Eins ist sicher: Bei beiden Variationen der Mission gibt es eine Riesenschießerei. Doch für euch beide Möglichkeiten im Test: *'If the Price is right': Euch steht eine Riesenschießerei in einem Lagerhaus bevor - allerdings mit Phil Bell. Danach müsst ihr einen Truck verfolgen. Diese Mission ist vielleicht einfacher, doch die Konsequenz ist schlimmer. Roman stirbt auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit und Kate will nichts mehr mit einem zu tun haben. *'A Dish served cold': Hier wird die Schießerei noch mehr. Auf der Platypus, das Schiff mit dem man aus Europa kam, jagt man hinter Dimitri her, bis man ihn schließlich hat. Davor hat man geschätzte 100 Russen niedergemäht. Doch das Ende vom Lied: Roman überlebt und Kate kriegt eine Kugel in den Bauch, die dafür sorgt, dass Kate stirbt. Das alles geschieht auch auf Romans Hochzeit. *''Fazit'': Zwar ist die Deal-Mission leichter, aber das Ende ist wesentlich schlechter. Von Kate hat man sowieso nichts - entweder sie hasst euch oder ist tot. Doch Romans Taxi-Service vermisst man erst, wenn er schon tot ist, auch wenn man ihn das ganze Spiel über nicht genutzt hat. Auf Deal folgt "A Revenger's Tragedy", auf Rache folgt "Out of Comission". Andere Tipps *Ihr wollt man den coolen Sultan RS? Den findet ihr in Alderney hinter den Garagen der verlassenen Villa. Er steht dort immer in einer anderen Farbe. Der Sultan RS ist eines der schnellsten Autos im Spiel. Er basiert auf einem normalen Sultan. *Wenn ihr euch nicht entscheiden könnt, ob ihr Charaktere tötet oder nicht, gebe ich euch einen Tipp. Lasst sie am Leben, so habt ihr später noch etwas zu tun, wenn sie wieder als Nebencharakter auftauchen. Nur einen sollte man gleich töten: Clarence Little (Holland Nights). Dieser wird euch beim zweiten Treffen auf offener Straße sowieso angreifen, es macht also keinen Unterschied ob ihr ihn gleich tötet oder später. *Manchmal kann es in GTA IV nützlich sein, nicht zu schnell zu fahren, da manche Autos übetrieben reagieren und somit leichter an eine Wand donnern und kaputt gehen. Außerdem geht euer wagen bei zu viel Schaden kaputt. Dann fängt er nicht an zu brennen, wie in den früheren Teilen, sondern geht einfach aus und springt nicht mehr an. Besonders ärgerlich in Verfolgungsjagden. Also - hier gilt: Wer vorsichtig fährt, ist klar im Vorteil! *Fahrt lieber nicht mit Alkohol im Blut. Wenn ihr mit Freunden in einer Kneipe zu Besuch gewesen seid, übt sich der Alkohol negativ auf das Fahren aus, außerdem wird die Polizei auf euch aufmerksam. Wartet lieber auf das nächste Taxi oder - wenn ihr gerade nicht mit ihm unterwegs seid - ruft Roman an, er wird euch ein Taxi vorbeischicken. *Wenn ihr euch die lästigen Mautgebühren sparen wollt, dann fahrt einfach richtig schnell mit einem Sportwagen durch die Absperrung. Bei hoher Geschwindigkeit klappt es nahezu immer, sich die Gebühren zu sparen. Siehe auch *Spielebewertung: Grand Theft Auto IV Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Tipps & Tricks Kategorie:LanceVanceDance Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto-Serie